


When Blue Meets Green

by Mac_0908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_0908/pseuds/Mac_0908
Summary: Marinette and Adrien haven't talked in months. After Hawkmoths defeat Adrien dropped out of public school and stopped talking to everyone. A few months later they finally reconnect, but they soon discover something is wrong when parts of their memories appear to be missing.





	1. Time to Face France

This was it, standing in the foyer of the Agreste mansion. Outside every reporter in the country had gathered, waiting for the heroes to step out. She felt a squeeze of her hand and looked up at the culprit. If he had noticed her staring he didn’t mention it he just kept his green eyes burning holes through the door and she waited for it to catch fire.

“You don’t have to do this, we can slip away and explain when your ready.” She stated squeezing his hand back reassuringly.

"Yeah like anyone would let us slip away without a word.” He mumbled his eyes still glued to the door.

“Chat,” she started turning towards him, “If it's what you need I'm sure you know a few ways to sneak out of here undetected.” She tried to break the tension, she just wanted her kitty back.

When his eyes turned it took everything in her to not drag him out of this house and never let him return. Suddenly blue meet green and she knew that her kitty was no longer in there. Today everything changed but she still isn’t sure if its for the best or not.

“Its fine,” he spoke coldly turning back to the door, “No one else knows Chat Noir lost anything today. If we leave it will start things, and having all the good I did as Chat be tainted by the Agreste name, it would just make everything even worse.” 

She felt his hand tense up and she new she had to cut off these thoughts before they get worse. By now she understood Chats happy go-lucky attitude flipped completely when he got lost in thought. For all the good he found in others, he found an equal amount of ugly bad things in himself.

“Stop that now,” she slipped her hand out of his, and grabbed his shoulders turning him towards her. “If people find out who you are then they will understand that you just put your own father in the back of a police car. The name Gabriel Agreste will be the one tainted not Chat or Adrien.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued. “And if anyone says anything different they can come and talk to me.”

She was about to pull away when she got pulled into a crushing hug. His head rested on her shoulder and she felt the sob leave his body. He hadn't been able to actually take in the situation. He had went from the fight, to the police, and back into here, and now he had finally come to terms with everything. She pushed herself up on her toes and cradled his head. They slowly moved down until they were both on their knees. She took one hand from his head and began rubbing circles on his back.

Ten minutes had passed and the sobs started to slow down. She didn't want to move but she knew that if they didn't do it now they never would. So she pulled his head up and rested her forehead against his. 

“So tell me Chaton, do we need to grab some clothes and sneak away, which I am all for, or do you want to go out there and face everything.” She asked scanning the marks on his face unable to meet the pain she knew was in her eyes.

The battle felt like it had lasted hours leaving all three of the participants bloody and bruised. She new she had some gashes over her body, glad once again that she had the red suit to hid it all. Chat had gotten away with only a few cuts on his face. So if needed someone could explain they needed to tend to their wounds. 

“The longer we wait….. the more I’m not gonna want to talk about it.” He admitted closing his eyes and covering her hands with his. He slowly pulled them away and straighten back up leaving a hand out for her to grab.  
She reached up and their hands connected again. She pulled herself back up and moved her other hand to wipe away a remaining tear on Chats mask. Luckily the green around his eyes hid the red puffiness that came with crying.

“Well then I guess it's time to face France.” She announced. As he turned back toward the door she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and knocked on the door signaling for them to open up.


	2. The Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir answer questions, and get a strange visitor.

Ladybug would have never expected the amount of cameras that were shoved in her face as they light flooded into the room. It seemed as they had all sprung to life with the small movement of the door. She gripped Chats hand harder, she needs to be strong for him she thought.

As they stepped out onto the steps of the mansion all she could hear was the loud screams of questions bombarding them. 

“Is it true Hawkmoth has been caught….”

“When did you figure out who was behind the the attacks….”

“Will you still be around to protect Paris even though Hawkmoth is gone…”

She reached out for the microphone that was set up intending to save her partner any pain by answering for him. 

“Um, Hello, Toady around 2:50 pm, Chat Noir and I fought The Assistant downtown. When we went to talk to the victim we got the last hint we needed to find Hawkmoth. As soon as we were made aware of the identity we rushed to find Hawkmoth already expecting us. After an hour we finally took back the power he had been abusing. When his suit faded away we were meet with Gabriel Agreste. He had been using the akumas to try and bring back his wife, Emilie Agreste, who had been sick for quite a few years.” She squeezed Chats hand again trying to reassure him. “We then called the authorities and he is now in prison until his trial. We aren’t willing to give away any more details about the attack until we are sure about all of the facts. But we are willing to answer any questions we can.” She finished explaining and almost every hand shot up with a question.

She pointed to a women in the first row. She announced her name and what channel she worked for and then asked, “Is there any doubt that Gabriel Agreste isn’t Hawkmoth?

“No.” Ladybug said simply and pointed at a man a few rows back.

As with the other reporter he explained his name and channel then got to his question. “What will be the fate of the Agreste empire.”

“We aren’t sure. That would be a question for the company.” She advised attempting to get through these questions as quick as possible

Ladybug called on a few more reports answering their questions to her best ability before she got tired of repeating herself. She called on the last reporter she was going to answer, and immediately regretted it.

“Gabriel had a son right? Was he present during the fight or is he even aware of the situation.”

Before Ladybug could even find her voice to answer, she felt the microphone leave her hand and heard a gruff voice try to cover up the story. “Adrien Agreste has been informed of everything. He was away for a photo shoot we assume as a way to keep him out of the way while Gabriel planned his attack. Thank you all for coming out but My lady and I have had a rough day and we have wounds to tend to.” He announced and placed he mic back on its stand and started back inside.

Before the doors closed they heard another question be shouted over the crowd. 

“Will Ladybug and Chat Noir be around even with Hawkmoth behind bars?” She yelled.

Ladybug felt herself spring forward before she knew what she was doing. “Of course, We will always be around for the people of Paris.” She promised and with that she walked back inside with the doors closing behind her.

“Ok, so I think we should grab some supplies for the next few days until the police are finished and you are able to come back and get everything.” She planned starting her way up the stairs. 

With Chat in hand she pushed open the door to his room and stepped inside. She was always so jealous of his room, CD's, giant TV, Zip line, giant windows that overlooked Paris, but she never realized it was all just a cover to keep Adrien happy and out of the way. She softly closed the door behind her locking it to be cautious. She heard the curtains rolling down the windows and decided it was safe to detransform.

“Tikki, Spots off.” She said feeling the familiar wave of magic roll over her. A flash filled the room and suddenly Marinette took Ladybugs place by the couch. She looked over to Chat and realized he hadn’t moved from his spot by the window. He hadn’t really said or done much since everything happened. She knew things weren’t ever going to go back to the normal routine they had created, but she knew he wouldn’t even be able to go through it alone. She walked over to him careful not to draw attention and break him out of his thoughts.

When she reached him she slowly slid her hand back into into his. It had been a few months since they figured out each others identities but she knew she would never get used to the feeling of his suit. She rubbed her thumb across the back his hand and rested her head on his arm.

“Plagg, claws off.” She heard before a green flash filled her vision. 

When she looked up she no longer saw the hero of Paris. For the first time since everything had happened she saw the broken boy who had lost his all of his family in one day. Plagg sat on his shoulder and simply patted him, not knowing what else to do.

“Ad…” she started, but before she could finish they heard a soft knock on the door.

“I am looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The door said. 

Looking back and forth neither knew what to do. Had a reporter broke through the barrier and followed them up.

“Im sorry, we aren’t answering anymore questions.” She responded turning towards the door. 

“Oh, well would it be different if I were looking for Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” The door countered. 

Their eyes snapped to look at each other and back to the door. Who knew their identities. Each of them knew but only two other people knew them, and one was in prison now. While they were trying to figure out what to say they saw a green blob phase through the door. 

“Wayzz, I don’t think this is the right time.” Plagg whispered glancing back at the couple. Realization passed over her as she looked at the turtle kwami.

“Well, if it could be different it would but Master needs to talk to them.” Wayzz explained. He floated back to the door and with a simple click the door swung open to reveal Master fu.

“Sorry sir, we didn't know it was you.” Marinette expressed as her and Adrien made their way to the middle of the room. If he was here something was wrong. Did they get the wrong person? Was there more that neither of them had even stopped to think about.

“It's alright, You two have been through a lot today and I am very sorry to make it worse but this is a pressing matter.” Fu revealed.

The couple looked at each other and back toward the small man before them and listened while he explained why he had came.

~~~~~~~

The next morning Marinette had surprisingly woken up an hour before her late alarm. Something seemed off, quiet almost. She slid out of her covers and down the stairs almost landing on her face when her foot missed the final step. 

“Well that would have made a nice bruise to add to my collection.” She joked aloud, but the feeling of something missing still filled her mind.

As she got up she picked out one of her new designs she turned on some music and slipped in the shower. She got dressed she danced her way to her mirror. A simple white tank top matched with a pair of high waisted navy blue shorts. Small colorful dots covered the shorts making the outfit have more depth to it. She picked up her usual black flats and slipped them on. Singing the lyrics to Jagged's new song to herself in the mirror as she made her own music video.

When the song ended she made over to her vanity and started to apply the simple bit of make up she wore everyday. Cover up where needed and a simple stroke of mascara. She added some lip gloss just to add to her look and started to twist her hair into a side braid. For the past few years she had wore pigtails letting her hair grow out and not having to worry about it, but today she wanted to be different.

As she was about to head down stairs she stopped and looking in the mirror. Something was still off about this morning and now the outfit. She stared down herself in the mirror the simple tank top added the neutral tone usually set by the pants in an outfit the colorful shorts completed her long leg but weren’t dark enough to make her seem ghost like. She looked over her make up and everything seemed in order doing another scan of her outfit she decided to add some accessories.

She walked over to her vanity and opened her drawer. She dug all the way the the bottom she pick out what she believed would be simple but important to most outfits. As she finished up she walked back over to her mirror and smiled in approval. 

She grabbed her bag and started her way down stairs, in awe of how a pair of earrings could make an entire outfit.


	3. Ultimate Mega Strike III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comes home to find a blond sitting on her couch.

**Eight Months Later**

When Marinette opened the door of her apartment chaos meet her. Before she had seen anything she heard screaming.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, I call bullshit.” Alya yelled followed but a dull thud.

“Hey, what’d I tell yah. Dudes got skill.” She heard Nino counter with a chuckle.

When she finally got inside she took a good look around. The kitchen had junk food spread all over it chips, popcorn, sweets from Dupain-Cheng bakery, pop, and even some ice cream long forgotten and now soup.

She turned her attention back to where the yelling had come from. As she removed her shoes and coat she noticed that it had gotten eerily quiet with the exception of grunting noises which she realized had been coming from the TV. She moved into he living room and when the couch came into view she saw mostly what she expected.

Alya sat on the edge of the love seat, controller in hand, looking ready to pounce at the TV at any minute. Nino sat next to her trying hard to hide the amusement on his face. Although something that she was not expecting was the blond haired person sitting on the couch. They seemed to have made themselves at home with their feet propped up on the coffee table and the matching controller in hand.

She leaned against the door way watching the battle on screen. The Ultimate Mega Strike III theme filled her ears along with the grunts and battle cries that rang out from the characters. An orange fox like robot battled the black cat one and only one glance at the scores told her that the black cat was winning. With one last strike the cat destroyed the fox and the game was over. She watched as the scores were counted, it flashed to the high score screen as Alya’s mystery opponent slid into second place. As they typed their name into the screen she realized who has taken the spot on her couch.

“Mari, Hey when did you get back.” Alya greeted startling Marinette out of her thoughts.

She turned her attention to Alya and stepped further through the door. “Just in time to see you get your butt kicked.” She teased as she looked back at the screen. ADRI———— sat there unfinished like he had stopped thinking, but she didn’t need the full name to know who was there.

“Rude” the brunette replied setting down the controller and leaning back into Nino’s side.

“So it looks like you all have eaten enough junk food, that means I don’t have to make supper right?” Marinette questioned walking back into the kitchen. She started to clean the mess left on the counter.

“But it's dumpling night,” Alya whined from the other room, “We’ve already talked them up to much to Adrien to turn back now.”

Even though she knew who it was, there was something in the easy way she said his name. Carefree and easy like he didn’t drop out of school the week after the trial ended, like he didn’t abandon all of his friends that just wanted to help him. Marinette hadn’t seen this boy in eight months, the boy who she swore her heart to so many years ago, and the one who broke it when he left with no trace.

She wanted to hate him for leaving, not just her but everyone. Chloé said he stopped answering her, Nino didn’t hear from him until after graduation, even Kagami had gotten nothing more then Mr. D’Argencourt explaining that he simply said he wasn’t coming back. Even through all of the hurt he left behind him, he had his own to deal with. She knew nothing of his situation or anything he was going through.

~~~~~~

**Day After Hawkmoth's defeat**

Marinette had done it, showed up to school early. As she walked up the stairs to the school she was met with few students, but the ones that were there stared at her like she had grown another head. She practically skipped to her locker ignoring the looks from her peers.  
****

She, for the first time in a very long time, set her books the way she needed them, instead of just throwing them in. When she was satisfied with the look of her locker she shut the door. Retrieving her bag from the floor she turned to the door. Just as she took a step the doors flew open revealing a very serious brunette.

“How is he? Is he coming to school today? Did he give you any details about the battle other then what was said? Is he ok?” Alya rambled as she gripped Marinette's shoulders.

Who was he? Had she missed something in the news this morning. Wait she didn’t look at the news this morning anything could have happened, but why would Alya come to her about this supposed boy in trouble? The only boy who would talk to her about something going on would be Nino but he would have also went to Alya.

“Al, what are you talking about,” she started gripping Alya’s shoulders the same way she had to her, “Who is he, and what battle?” She asked trying to chuckle her way through the sentence.

“Mari stop seriously, Is he ok?” She repeated. She locked eyes with Marinette and she knew this wasn’t something Alya was joking about.

“Who’s he?” She asked placing her hands back to her sides.

“Mari who the hell do you think I’m talking about. Adrien. His father. Hawkmoth. You two haven’t stopped talking since you got together and he won’t answer anyone else.” The brunette explained lowering her own hands as well.

Adrien? Why would Adrien talk other about his father or Hawkmoth. The conversations they had were usually meaningless filled with puns and GIFs, nothing to base “getting together” on. Sure, they hung out a lot and cuddled and held hands, an occasional peck on the cheek or the lips. Wait why weren’t they together? Was he ever going to ask her out? It didn’t sound like Adrien to lead a girl on like this without being together? She was getting off topic.

“I'm not sure, he hasn’t texted me today,” Marinette started glancing down at her phone to double check, “And what about his father or Hawkmoth?” She asked meeting Alya’s eyes as they opened wide in realization.

“You don’t know?” She questioned pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Before Marinette had a chance to respond Alya had a website pulled up on her phone and shoved it in her face.

She stared at the screen and in big black letters she understood all of Alya’s strange questions.

**GABRIEL AGRESTE ARRESTED FOR BEING THE TERRORIST KNOWN AS HAWKMOTH**

_Yesterday afternoon the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste was seen being escorted out of his mansion by Ladybug and Chat Noir. In an interview that same day we learned the details of the fight._  
****

She didn’t want to read anymore. Poor Adrien, how could she have missed this, it had to be everywhere by now. She looked up at Alya and the tears in her eyes formed before she could stop them.

~~~~~~

**Present**

As she was bring out everything she needed for supper she heard foot steps behind her. Alya always tried to sneak up on her when she cooked but Marinette’s senses have gotten a better over the years. She didn’t know why but it helped her out in situations like this. “No tasting until I’m done, or you can have ice cream soup for supper.” She joked as she began mixing in the ingredients.  
****

“I was actually just coming here to talk to you.” A small voice admitted. Marinette stopped dead in her tracks. That voice, oh how she wanted to hate it. The week she had spent in her room trying to forget it. She turned around and there they were. Those stupid beautiful green eyes.


	4. I Forgive You

Before Adrien had even considered what he was doing he stepped in the kitchen. He knew full well that this isn’t how he should talk to her, sneaking up on her in her own kitchen, but his body was doing its own thing now.

When he looked up from the floor he saw her standing there. With her back turned to him he could really take in how only a few months had changed her. Her dark hair was put in a sloppy braid the stopped at the middle of her back. She looked smaller then she had in school, he wasn’t sure how it was possible because she was already petit but this was different. When she started talking he snapped out of his current state.

“No tasting until I’m done, or you can have ice cream soup for supper.” She joked as she began mixing in the ingredients. 

“I was actually just coming here to talk to you” he muttered hoping somehow she wouldn’t hear him. 

Then she stopped like she was turned into a statue. He knew this wasn’t going to end well, and then she turned around. Her eyes locked on his and knocked the air out of his lungs. She’s always been pretty there was no question about it, but somehow in the last eight months she became stunning. Even with the glare she was trying to hide he couldn’t stop looking. He scanned her entire face before he landed back on her eyes. Those beautiful bluebell eyes. He turned to mush before he could even start his begging for forgiveness.

“And what would that be about?” She asked with a bit of edge in her voice.

It took everything in him no to flinch at the words. He deserved it, he knew he put her in a terrible position. Nino told him everything she went through, that he had put her through. He had to stick it out though. Marinette was one of his favorite people, even if he had blanks in his memory. “I-I was ah…… h-hoping that…….you w-would……..c-consider talking after dinner.” He all but blurted the last line at her, trying to remember that spaces in-between words exists.

She stared for a moment he assumed trying to understand what he had said. Then she simply nodded and turned back around to finish cooking. 

He walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. He had to think of what to say before the talked. She was giving him a shot to fix everything and it had to be perfect.

“So how’d it go?” Nino questioned. Adrien raised his head tried to focus on the young DJ. Alya was missing from his side so she assumed she had went off the help Marinette.

“How’d what go?” He asked looking confused. The DJ rolled his eyes and sat forward more on the love seat.

“With Mari, What’d she say?” Nino responded glancing back at the hallway. If he had to guess they were on a timeline for this conversation and Alya was coming back any second. 

“Ah good, I think. At least she agreed to talk and that's all I was really hoping for.” He admitted. As soon as his mouth closed Alya skipped back in the room like she was never gone.

“So what’d I miss.” she asked looking right at him.

“Um, nothing much.” He answered turning his attention back to the TV.

~~~~~

As they sat and ate it was quiet. No where near comfortable but also not uncomfortable, they just sat and ate. Alya and Marinette talked about their day before they turned their attention back towards their meals. 

When everyone was finished Alya and Nino collected the plates and made their way into the kitchen to clean up. So they sat there in the uncomfortable silence not knowing what to do.

“So uh do…. do you maybe wanna go get ice cream?” He asked staring at the table. He glanced up and saw she was looking at the table as well, contemplating his question, but before he knew it she nodded her head and slid her chair back. 

“I have to go and grab money then we can go.” She stated as she made her way out of the room

He put on his shoes and coat and then realized his mistake. He asked her to get ice cream. In January. At 9pm. It will be freezing out. Idiot. They just had supper so he couldn’t take her to eat. They could go and get some different type of dessert, but most places would be closed. 

A few minutes later Marinette walked into the room staring at her feet. “I'm ready when you are.” She says trying to make it sound excited. She makes her way to the door but before she can open it Adrien rushes over.

Before she could grab the handle Adrien’s hand was already there. He swung open the door giving her one of his most gentlemen like smiles and bowing just a bit. He glanced up and caught her eye for just a second before she muttered a thanks and walked out. 

They got down to the lobby of her building and could already feel the cold seeping through the doors. They continued through the room and Adrien picked up his pace until he reached the door. He opened the door and stepped out of the way for her to walk through. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think about how cold it would be out. Ice cream might not be the best idea.” He said scratching the back of his neck. When she was fully through the door he let go and let it swing shut. He watched her shiver and he started to regret making her come out just to make him feel better.

“I don’t mind” she mutters simply staring straight ahead. She wrapped her arms around herself as they walked, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from being uncomfortable, he assumed both.

They made it a few blocks before Marinette slowed down and stopped in front of a cute little light blue shop. He glanced down the street and saw no other lights on in the surrounding buildings. He looked over at her and she started to move toward the door. This time though she knew his moves. She already had her hand on the handle before Adrien had even realized she was doing it. 

She opened the door like he had been for her, standing behind it and giving little bow. He gave her a shocked look then caught himself, he tried to curtsy gracefully as he could without falling over.She looked up with a small giggle before she followed him into the shop.

He’d forgotten how easy it was to just be with her, no words needed to be said, they just played off of each other without the fear of embarrassment. A small smile made its way to his lips. Maybe things wouldn’t be too hard to fix.

They walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A very frazzled teen came out looking at Adrien with a questioning look. When his eyes fell down the Marinette realization crossed over his face. 

The boy, Lucas, Adrien had realized after looking down at his name tag, was not the type of guy you’d expect to be working at an ice cream shop. He had sandy brown hair speckled with spots of dark blond. His eyes had blue fading into grey. He rose a few centimeters above Adrien and even towered over Mari. He was the the kind of guy you would see on a field kicking around a football, definitely not in a pink striped apron serving ice cream late at night.

“You know I haven’t seen you in a few weeks I was starting to get worried.” Lucas joked as he turned to put on some gloves.

Marinette let out a small laugh as he turned back around to her. “Well I got a little busy so we had to buy a carton just to keep at home.” She admitted seeming more confident then she had been when it was them alone.

“Woooooooow, I mean that little to you,” the boy started, “And here I thought we had a deep relationship with all of your late night runs for ice cream.” He finished holding a hand over his heart.

Adrien sat back and watched the exchange. The old Marinette started to come out. The one he abandoned months ago. This used to be them. Joking a laughing without a care in the world. Something panged Adrien's heart. He wanted this again. Maybe if he had stuck around this would be them. 

He needed this back. He needed Mari back. Since she left his life it had gone down hill, but when Nino reached out he knew he needed to get out of his mind and go back to his friends, Marinette was always really high on his list.

As they finished their conversation the worker handed a cone over the counter to Marinette. Adrien hadn’t even noticed she ordered. 

“And I’m not sure I know your guest so I might need help with he order.” The boy had laughed looking at Adrien expectedly.

He gave his order quickly and they made their way over to a table. When they sat down he watched as Marinette’s confidents faded back to shy. She didn’t meet his gaze at he looked at her waiting for her to signal she wanted to talk. Lucas brought over his ice cream and then went and hid in the back and suddenly they were alone again.

“Marinette?” He asked hoping to get her to look up. He needed the confidence back. As she looked up at him he knew it was now or never. “I wanted to say I was sorry for how I have acted the past year. I know that there was not reason to treat you or anyone the way that I did, and just because I was going through something I should have let everyone try to help.” He finished looking back down at his food. He planned to keep going but he wanted to let her process that before he added more.

He looked back up and he eyes were down on the table again, she had stopped eating and her hands rested in her lap. She looked confused but he didn’t know what to make of it.

“After,” he tried. He rarely spoke of the events but when he did it was always hard to get out. “After the trial when I heard all the facts and everything _he_ had done, I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I isolated myself back in my house like he had always wanted me to.” He stopped again trying to gain the courage to keep going. She still stared at her hands but she would look up and meet his eyes every once in a while. 

Looking back down he continued “Nathalie made me start homeschooling again and I had graduated within the week. Then we learned that all the stress I dealt with made me repress some of my memories. At least that's what they assumed because certain things were gone. Most of my nights, some of my lessons, most of the akuma battles were just gone. I didn’t talk to anyone for at least a month. Nino kept reaching out but I didn’t want to put anything on anyone. Around I believe graduation I broke and I answered his call and I’m sure you know all that. After we started to hang out again I realized I wanted all the friends I had lost back.” He glanced back up and he met her eyes. Shed been staring at him, her shyness was still shown in the way she sat but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

The look she gave him told him to keep going to he started again. “I started with Chloè, then Kagami, Kim, Max, Alix, Ivan, most everyone from class. They were all so understanding and it sucked that I had left in the first place. Then Nino suggested that we hang with Alya and she held out a long time. I explained how sorry I was everyday for at least the last two months. I didn’t understand why she had been so upset with me, and then Nino explained.” He glanced back up and she had sat up in her seat, hands on the table and her eyes staring down at them. He could tell she knew where he was going. He kept looking at her wanting her to know everything he had said was true, and everything he was about to say had rung through his head since he was told.

“I was an absolute idiot, I didn’t realize that people would be hurt if I went away, somehow it had slipped my mind that all of my friends were amazing people that were even better than my own father at sticking up for me. I hadn’t thought anyone would actually miss me, my head told me that no one would want to be friends with me especially when my father had akumatized most of them. I hadn’t even realized it was you that day. All I knew is reporters were trying to sneak into the house and I had enough. I didn’t look at the camera to see it was you I just yelled.” He ranted and reached out to her hand and her eyes snapped to his. She looked conflicted, she seemed to be fighting with herself about something but the look faded when he started talking again.

“When Nino had told me that it was you I….. it took everything in me to not to lock myself back in my room. You are one of the sweetest, most caring people, and I would have never done that to you on purpose. I didn’t think you would talk to me again, so I always said no when Alya asked me to come over, but I couldn’t do it for long and now we are here. I am so sorry for everything I said and did because you never deserved to be treated like that.” He finished and they started at each other for a few minutes. He eventually dropped her hand and sat back in his chair

She was looking down at the table “Your memory is gone for some things.” She asked still looking down at the table confusion crossing her features.

“Yeah, only certain things though. Most akuma battles, anything with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Just most of the stuff related to my father and all the pain he caused.” He answered wondering why that was the part she stuck on to.

“Do you remember us dating?” She asked again meeting his eyes this time.

Dating? When had that happened? Why would he forget that? He had a crush on her since the day they met, you would think he would remember that.

“I, uh” he started, but never got to finish. A giant crash sounded through the shop and they both shot up and ran toward the noise. As they reached the back they saw Lucas laying on the floor covered in melted ice cream. 

They helped him up and helped clean. When they were finished they started their walk back to Mari’s apartment. They walked in silence but this time it was more comfortable. He insisted on walking her up to her apartment and as they reached the door she stopped.

For the first time all night she turned to look at him with a small smile on her face. Her hand rested on the handle and as she twisted it darkness flooded into the hall.

“I forgive you” she said. Simple and easy, and just like that she slipped in to the room and the door closed behind her.

His lips grew into a smile he hadn’t had on his face in a long time. His memories my be messed up but he knew two things for sure, his father had ruined his life, and he was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing something so bare with me please! Also thank you for reading. Im not sure about an uploading schedule because of college starting but I will add chapters as I can!


	5. Headaches and Coffee

When Marinette walked into the living room she saw a very familiar sight. Nino and Alya curled up into each other asleep. Some show was screaming through the TV. She reached down and grabbed the remote turning the TV off. 

She made her way over to the sleeping couple and shook them awake. As all three of them made their way down the hallway Alya stopped and turned toward Marinette. 

“So how did it go” she questioned rubbing her eyes. 

“Good, he just mostly explained why he acted that way and apologizes. Then Lucas dumped ice cream on himself we help he clean.” She explained walking into the bathroom across from Alya’s room.

“Wait you took him to Alexandre’s!” Alya practically yelled, moving to the bathroom door and Marinette removed her makeup.

“Well why wouldn’t I?” She asked slowly narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

“You took Adrien, your ex boyfriend, to Lucas, the guy who has been flirting with you formonths since we started going there?” She yelled again, smacking her head on the door frame.

“Adrien and I never dated, and Lucas isn’t flirting with me. We are just friends.” She explained, again.

“I listened to you gush for days about Adrien asking you out. I heard all of the details from all the dates. Hell you told me your first kiss was with him Mari. Thats dating plain and simple. Lucas on the other hand had your order memorized by the second time you came in. Dude flirts with you so much he might be a contender to be Cat Noir beside the whole not blond thing.” Alya ranted fixing her hair in the mirror.

“I’m too tired to do this now.” Marinette said and she turned and walked to her room. She started to pull out her pajamas when she heard for steps behind her.

“You just know your gonna lose.” Alya said as she flopped down on to Marinette’s bed.

Marinette started to get dressed “No, I’ve just explained this to you for far to long and its tiring because you don’t listen.” She says poking Alya’s forehead to punctuate her words. 

“Hey, I’m a journalist I have to go off of facts not opinions. I don’t know why you keep fighting me on it thou. Lucas is cute and he obviously likes you, and Adrien. Well, dude has a lot of issues but he’s trying to get over them” she explains staring up at the ceiling

As Marinette climbs into bed she moves Alya over wiggling into her spot. “Goodnight Alya. Close the door on the way out.” She says turning off her lamp. She felt the bed shift as Alya got up and walked to the door. 

“Whatever party pooper.” She said shutting the door behind her. As Mari stared at the ceiling she couldn’t help but think about Adrien’s little speech. He didn’t even know it was me. I guess I never did say my name. She just always assumed he knew. I mean I giant camera comes out to stare at you, you would think they would use it.

As she drifted to sleep the scene flashed in front of her making her remember the day she always wanted to forget.

~~~~~~~~~

**One Week After Hawkmoth’s Defeat**

Marinette walked up to the gates trying to fight the feeling she shouldn’t be here. She looked around at all the reporters who had set up camp in front of the mansion. What were they hoping to see. The broken orphan left to fend for himself, because that's all that was here anymore. Most of the furniture had been sold already and the house was close behind. 

She knew Adrien hated that house and everything in it. She could imagine him jumping at the chance to sell anything unneeded just to get out of the house. 

When she reached for the doorbell she saw all of the reporters stop and stare at her. She turned her eyes back to the camera before a familiar voice ran through the speakers. 

“What do you want!” The voice asked angrily.

“Well, I just wanted to ask…” she started, but got interrupted before she could finish

“Are you f….. Leave me alone I don’t want to talk to you so stop. I'm done with all this crap so just leave me alone before I call the cops again.” The speaker yells making her flinch back.

“Adrien I just wanted…..”She tried again.

“No, you don’t care what I want, I don’t care what you want. So go tell your little friends that you all need to leave me alone.” It yelled again before retreating back into the wall.

Marinette started at the wall in disbelief. That couldn’t of been him…. But….. who else. It was Adrien there was no other explanation. Maybe he didn’t care about her anymore or anyone.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she turned to start home. She avoided all the stares from the reporters as she started to run. When she made it home the Bakery was full. She walked by as fast as she could with her head down. 

“Marinette, do you mind getting the register for a minute I need to run into the back.” Her mother asks keeping her attention on the costumer in front of her. When Sabine turned her head she immediately dropped everything she was doing and walked over to her. “What happened sweetie.” She asks wiping tears away with her thumb.

Marinette shakes her head and the tears just fall faster. “Ok, honey just run upstairs and we can talk when this rush is over. Ok?” Sabine asks looking at the line forming again.

Mari nods her head and turns and runs through the door, and up the stairs. Hiding in her room for the next few days.

~~~~~~~~~

**Present**

Sun shined through the window and unfortunately right onto Marinette’s face. She tries to open her eyes, and as they meet the sun her head starts to throb. She grunts in pain and rolls over using the pillow to drowned out any more light that tries to sneak in.

Months ago she was in constant pain from headache but they had died down as of lately, but today, today she had wished she never opened her eyes.

“ALYA!” She tried to yell, but only a croak left her throat. “ALYA!” She tries again this time it comes out a little louder.

“Yeah?” She responds, a few seconds later she appeared at the door.

“My head….” Marinette groans tucking the ends of the pillows farther into her face. 

Without saying anything else she hears Alya’s footsteps grow farther away. A few minutes later she comes back into the room and sets down what she assumes is some medicine and water on the nightstand. Mari hears the footsteps go over to the window and suddenly the stupid sun retreated from her room.

When she decides its safe Marinette removes the pillow from her face and slowly lifts her head. She sits up and takes the pills from her night stand. Taking a gulp of water she slides back down in the bed. 

“I thought they got better?” Alya whispers as she lays down. 

Now that she was thinking about it they had. She got them less often now and only few minutes of pain at most. Today it seemed like everything had built up and hit her all at once.

“They had.” She replied. She tried to say more but every sound felt like a punch to the head.

“Well Nino woke me up this morning and it's only…10:30 I say it's nap time.” The brunette whispered as she adjusted her spot on the bed. 

A few minutes later and they were both asleep again, not wanting to waste their only day of rest for the week.

~~~

An hour passes and a sharp buzzing sound fills the apartment. Marinette was the first to wake, and as she tried to open her eyes something new happened. Pain stabbed through her head and with each to jolt colors flashed before her eyes. 

Red flashed before her and she slammed her eyes shut. The next pain brought bright green and then faded back to black. They continued to switch between the colors until the pain finally died down. 

She cracked her eyes slowly expecting more pain with it, but it never came. She glanced over at her sleeping best friend realizing she wasn’t going to get up. She takes the blanket off of her and slowly gets out of bed. Making her way over to the door she presses the intercom button for the front door. 

“Hello” she croaks out flinching away at the loudness of her voice.

“Hey, uh I think I left my phone there last night do you mind if I come and get it.” A cheery familiar voice asks over the intercom. She didn’t want to put in the effort to think of who it was.

Not wanting talk again she pushes the enter button and makes her way into the kitchen.

She prepares the coffee maker, and just as she pushes start three sharp knocks hit the door. She walks back over to the door and twists the knob. She looks up at her guest and it met with a way to smiley blond. 

She watches as his eyes fill with concern when he looks at her, “Mari are you ok?” He asks tried to scan her with his eyes.

“Yeah I’m fine just a bit of a headache.” She answers turning back towards the kitchen. “You can look around but I haven’t seen it.” She calls out grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet.

She fills up the cup and wanders into the living room watching as Adrien flips up the cushions. He pulls a few of the blankets off the couch and folded them once he was finished.

“SHIT!” She heard from the back of the apartment. “shitshitshitshitshit.” Alya chanted as she jumped into the hallway pulling a pair a jeans up her legs. She finishes wiggling into her jeans and ran into the kitchen. A minute later she runs out with a bagel in her mouth and thermos in her hand. She slammed the door as she left shaking the floor.

When Marinette turned back to Adrien she tried not to laugh at the confused look on his face. She walked the rest of the way into the living room and sat on the loveseat. 

“She had an interview at noon across town” she explained taking a sip of her coffee. Her words seemed to snap him out of his trance, and with a sharp nod he finished folding the blanket.

He lifted up the last cushion and set it back down with a look of defeat. He sat and started at the couch as if waiting for it to hand him the phone.

“Maybe I left it at the ice cream place.” He wondered aloud. Taking one last glance at the floor.

“Maybe, but I don’t remember you ever taking it out.” She recalled and placed her mug on the table. “It could have just fallen under.” She suggested crouching down to look under the couch. She reached her hand underneath and pulled out the phone.

“Thank you, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.” He says grabbing the phone from her outstretched hand, and slips it in his pocket before holding out a hand to help her up.

“No problem you just repaid me by cleaning up.” She teased grabbing the hand and pulling herself up. As she reaches her feet she suddenly realizes she just got out of bed. Her hair was a mess, she hadn’t brushed her teeth, no makeup, and she was still in her pjs, great.

She took a step back and pulled her hair into a messy bun. One problem solved, and with a little bit more coffee she could get enough energy to fix the others. She sat down on the couch grabbing her coffee, and one of the newly folded blankets draping it over herself. 

“Yeah I guess I did” he laughed out awkwardly starching the back of his neck. 

“So got any big plans on this lovely Sunday afternoon?” She asked clicking the TV on. 

“Nope not really. I didn’t even plan on getting out of bed until I remembered my phone.” He admitted as she scrolled through movies.

“Well If you wanted to you could stay and watch a movie.” She said mentally cursing herself. It should take more than a day to get over. She sat in her room for a straight week being upset about him, but one conversation and she acts like nothing is wrong. 

“If you don’t mind. I mean you probably don’t get the apartment to yourself very often.” He replied looking over the Marinette still flicking through channels. 

“Not really, but I don’t like being alone it's too quiet.” She admits pulling her feet back revealing a seat. Adrien slowly starts to sit down on the other end of the couch, he sits there uncomfortably. He pulls out his phone and started typing then he set it back down and stared at the TV

They sift through movies before clicking on one. As the beginning credits play Marinette uncovers herself from the blanket and head back toward the bathroom. She quickly brushes her teeth and hair before she heads back into the room just in time to see the title card flash on the screen. She walks over to the windows and closes all the curtains, glad she talked Alya into the black out curtains. She turned back around and slowly makes her way back to the couch, trying not to hit into any furniture.

She settles back into the couch and grabs her coffee. She glanced over at Adrien who had seemed to get comfortable on the couch. Turning back to the TV she watches as the main character makes their way onto the screen.


	6. Celebration

About half way through the movie Adrien realized Marinette was asleep. It wasn’t until her legs kicked up onto his lap that he looked over and saw her cuddling her pillow. She laid on her side, face buried in the pillow she had been squeezing.

Before he knew it the movie was long forgotten and he started at the sleeping figure next to him. Strands of her hair had fallen out of her bun and framed her face as if it was on purpose. She looked adorable curled up like that. Very catlike he thought. 

He picked up his phone glancing at the time, 12:45, so that's why he was getting hungry. As he was putting his phone back down it buzzed in his hand. He lifted it back up.

**Camille** ** _\- _ ** _Your photo shoot has been canceled for this afternoon as requested, although no one is very happy about it._

When everything had first happened Adrien had stopped modeling, and tried to keep it that way as long as possible. He sold the mansion and the company and then donated all of the money that was earned. Soon enough though his money ran out. He only had a hand full of skills and all of them weren’t something that would get him regular income, all but one.

It started pretty slow at first, one shoot a month, he just wanted a way to keep up with the bills. He had just wanted enough money to get by, but then more companies started to reach out. He slowly got more and more until he had about an average of one shoot a week. He refused to do any more than that, his childhood was spent wasting time in those studios. When he his schedule got more hectic he hired Camille.

She was a great assistant but she wasn’t Nathalie. 

His former assistant was taken into custody a week after his father. Mayura, they had called her, his father's sidekick. Someone else who he had trusted and loved, until they were taken away again. 

“Hey dude, whatcha watchin?” A voice whispered behind him. 

Adrien's head snapped to where the voice came from. Nino was standing in the doorway holding a pizza box. 

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to scary you” he chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and set down the box. I didn’t know you’d be here or I would’ve brought some more.” 

He walked back into the room and glanced down at Marinette. 

“You don’t think that 1 pizzas enough?” Adrien asked looking up at the DJ.

“Nope,” he laughed, “When Mari wakes up she’s gonna eat that entire thing. She used to get headaches a lot this summer, no one really knew why but when they were over she ate anything she could get her hands on.” Nino explained as he sat down on the love seat.

“Headaches?” He questioned.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you weren’t around then.” He admitted while he laid back in the seat, looking at the girl question. “It started maybe a few days after your uh… your dad….uh….. you know. Anyway she had woke up one morning and was in too much pain to move. She slept most the day, ate half of her parents bakery when she woke up, and it was like that off and on for a couple of weeks.”

“Did she ever go to the hospital?” Adrien asked, his heart aching for his friend. He’d gone through a similar situation after everything, but everyone said his was caused by the stress of everything that had happened.

“Yeah, her parents took her in quite a few times but the doctors never found anything wrong so they just gave her some meds and let her go. They died down after that and she hadn’t had one it a couple of months.” He answered with a shrug.

Just as Adrien was about to respond the front door flew open revealing a very happy Alya holding two bottles of wine and some fresh pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Guess who just got the best interview ever!!!” She yelled as she walked into the kitchen setting everything down.

“Hmmmm, I’m gonna guess…. Whats that girl in your class that you hate again Tara?” Nino joked as he headed over to the door that Alya had left open.

“You’re an ass.” Alya replied digging through the doors.

As they continued to talk, Adrien's attention turned back on the sleeping girl next to him, or at least the former sleeping girl.

She picked her her head and glanced around the room, slowly going back and forth until her eyes landed on Adrien.

“Did you just call me an ass?” She questions voice still groggy with sleep.

“No, it was Alya calling Nino one.” He  chuckled back.

“Ah, ok.” She said as she plopped her head back on the pillow.

“Mari, I know you're awake now you can’t hide it from me.” Alya said as she walked into the room. She had the pizza box in there had along with a couple of glasses.

“Nope, eyes are closed now. Which means that Marinette is on her lunch break, she will return around two.” Marinette mumbled into the pillow. She rolled over so she faced the back of the couch and shoved her head into the cushions.

“Oh, lunch break you say? Well lucky for her I have an pizza here, but I guess it will be cold by the time she gets back so we’ll have to eat it.” Alya taunted, and in a matter of seconds she got the response she wanted. 

Marinette glanced over her shoulder and took in the view of the pizza. Slowly she sat up and faced the table and grabbed a slice.

“So how's your head feeling?” Alya asked as she filled a couple glasses with the wine that she had brought.

“Eh, better than I was this morning. Coffee and a couple naps helped quite a bit too” she answered taking a bite of her pizza.

“Good, so that means you’ll be good enough to go out to eat tonight! That goes for all of you. Cancel your plans we are going fancy.” Alya exclaimed raising her newly filled glass.

“I would love to but I have a fitting tonight.” Marinette mumbled between bites.

“Just tell her to stick it for tonight.” Alya pouted taking another sip.

“I would love to, but I’m getting a lot of money for this and she asked for me specifically. You know how much it took out of her to come to me of all people.” Mari responded.

“Wait I’m confused why are we going out to eat and who are you doing a fitting for?” Nino asked.

“Cause the interview I had today was amazing!” Alya started setting down her glass and facing the group. “So because we are only a few months away from a year since Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared my boss has put me in charge of the big article about them. I've been gathering lists of all of the victims and anyone who they had a big impact on, and the rest we can talk about at dinner”

She stared expectantly at everyone. She picked her glass and took a sip. “Oh and Mari has a meeting with Chloé.”

“Wait Cholé Bourgeois? The girl who made your life hell? Why would you take a job from her?” Nino asked staring at the blunette.

“Yes, that Cholé, and no she just inconvenienced me a lot but Lila will win the title of making my life hell, but believe me I wouldn’t have taken the job if she didn’t beg me to do it.” Mari explained. She curled back up on the couch legs stretched out in front of her, almost kicking Adrien in the process.

“Cholé Bourgeois, begged you, to make her a dress? Isn’t her mom like the queen of fashion?” Nino continued.

“Yeah I was surprised too, but she said that her mom and her were fighting again and she needed a dress for a party she’s throwing in a couple months.” Marinette explained. “Which mean I need to go get ready cause I have to be there in an hour.”

With that Marinette got up grabbed another piece of pizza and walked down the hall toward her room. 

“Well that just means you have to meet us there when your done.” Alya yelled after her. “Oh and wear something fancy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long school has been kicking my butt this semester. Also this chapter was really hard to write for me I changed my mind so many times about what I had wanted to happen. 
> 
> I also wanted to see if you guys would be interested in kind of like a prequel to this story? Just to clear up a few different things that I don't plan to address in this one, or stuff that I would have to force in. It would probably be centered around the revel, dating, and the events leading up to defeating Hawkmoth. So if anyone is interested please let me know!!


	7. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets with Cholé to go over her dress ideas

As Marinette walking into the hotel she immediately regretted accepting the job. Every bad memory she had about this place came rushing back. She was just about to run out before she got spotted by Cholé's butler.

“Ah Mlle Dupain-Cheng we have been expecting you.” He greeted ushering her toward the elevator. “Mme. Bourgeois is in her room on the top floor, I assume you can get there on your own while I grab some fabric?” He asked his voice almost pleading she said yes.

“Of course,” she answered watching as his face became relieved of some of the stress that was shown. He turned and ran out of the door as soon as the elevator doors began to close.

All Marinette could think on her way up was how she would hate to work for Cholé of all people. It didn't hit her until the doors opened that she had agreed to do just that.

She walked down to the set of double doors and gave a small knock. Maybe she wouldn’t hear it, then Marinette could go back to her apartment and play games with everyone else until supper.

Guess today wasn’t her lucky day.

The door swung open she show the blonde she had been trying so hard to avoid since May, well the other blond.

“You can put all of your stuff on the table over there. Jean Claude went to grab the fabric and there's pins and stuff over there. I'll be on the couch when you need me.” The blonde instructed never glancing up from her phone as she made her way back over to the couch.

“Actually I was gonna measure you first, once that's done we can go over the general concept you want for the dress and I can take everything back to my place and start to work.” Marinette explained while setting her stuff down on the designated table. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and measuring tape.

“That's not how the professionals do it. My measurements are on the table by the pins and so is the plan for the dress I want, this isn’t a friendly visit where we sit and talk for hours its work and I have more experience on how its done.” Cholé demanded finally looking up on to glare at the designer.

“Well that's not how I plan on doing it, I want to take my own measurements and we will sit down and talk about the dress, because you didn’t hire a professional you hired me. If you want me to make a dress that is flattering you will do as asked if not tell me and I will gladly walk out.” Marinette demanded glaring right back.

“Still got the fire from school I see.” She said setting her phone down on the table. “Alright where do you want me.”

Marinette stood in shock for a few seconds before she started taking down measurements. Cholé did everything she said, no back talking or insulting. She was done in no time.

As they sat down to begin talking about the dress there was a knock at the door. “Come in, and set it down by on the table then your free to leave.” Cholé answered waving her hand toward the door. 

Her butler walked into the room and placed the fabric down with a quick thanks and walked back out the door.

“May I” Marinette asked gesturing toward the fabric.

“Yeah knock yourself out.” Cholé responded as she started to check her nails.

Marinette made her way over the the table and was already getting struck with ideas. The fabric was gold and covered in glitter, very expensive fabric but still light. She would have to find another fabric to layer under it but she could already tell it wouldn’t be as hard as some of cheaper material dresses she made.

She bundles it all up in her arms as she makes her way back to her chair. As she sits back down Cholé lifts her head from her hand and puts her attention back on Mari.

“Ok so lets start off with a few simple things. From the plans that you already had it seems simple enough but there are a few things I would suggest if your up for it?”

She question looking at the blonde.

“I mean you can suggest them but I can’t guarantee that I will take them.” Cholé admits.

“That's fine just hear me out before you go hating the idea.”

~~~~~

Around an two hours later they had Cholé’s dream dress drawn with everything needed for Marinette so start as soon as she got home.

“So the plan from here is I’m going to go and make a mock of the dress with some materials I have at home and we can add anything we want to without ruining the beautiful fabric before we are ready.” Marinette explains while folding said fabric and placing it into her bag.

“Sounds good, and Dupai- I mean thank you Marinette. I know I was terrible to deal with in school and you didn’t deserve it. I don’t want to get to mushy or anything but I was always a little jealous of the way you made friends so easily and I really hope you don’t hold it against me.” Cholé admitted looking at anything that wasn’t Marinette.

“I gonna try not to.” She laughed “but thank you that really means a lot. I’ll see you in a couple weeks.” 

She made her way back to her apartment hoping everyone was already gone so she could get ready in peace. She loved her roommate, well roommates since Nino practically lives with them, but sometimes it's nice to be able to take a quiet bath and avoid everyone.

When she put the key in the look she realized for the second time today that it wasn’t her lucky day. 

She stepped in the door and heard more yelling then she had ever heard in her life. Adrien and Nino were screaming from the couch while Alya was yelling at Nino to get ready from the bathroom. 

Maybe she could just back out of the door. Everyone had their backs toward her, no one would know she could just go grab some ice cream and come back when there was less yelling. 

“Mari your back! Great that means we can all leave together.” Alya greeted as she stepped out from the hallway in her dark green dress. Marinette always loved when she wore it. I was so perfect and had been since she bought it. No altering was needed it just fit from day one and made her best friend look amazing.

“Wait we are being that fancy? I thought it would be like a jeans instead of leggings fancy not formal dress fancy?” Marinette cried out. The thought of having to do hair and make-up made her even more tired then she already was.

“If you hurry I will do your hair and make-up that way you don’t have to do anything but shower and get dressed.” Alya suggested somehow reading her mind. 

“Ugh fine give me like 20 minutes.” She caved as she made her way into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later Marinette was fully fancified, she had decided to wear a dress she had made a few moths prior for a class. It was sleeveless and the bottom reached just above her knees with a short train that stopped a few inches below her knees in the back. Pink subtle lacy flowers covered the whole thing. She had made it with her measurements in mind so it fit perfectly as most of her clothes should.

She slipped on the lowest heels she had as she made her way over to her jewelry box. She pulled out her locket and placed it around her neck, a simple golden chain with a small heart locket with an M carved on the side. 

She opened her bracelet door just to see what she had. What she hadn’t expected was to see her old lucky charm sitting on on top as if she had wore in the day before. She wondered if Adrien still had his, she reached out for it when a voice behind her shook her out of her trance.

“Hey, are you almost done the boys are getting restless?” Alya asked with the annoyed look she revered for Nino sat on her face.

“Yeah, just picking out earrings and then we can go.” She said as she shut the door and pulled out a pair of golden studs and put them on. She grabbed her wrap from her bed and walked out into the living room.

“They went to grab a cab Ninos gonna text me when they have one so we don’t have to stand in the cold.” Alya explained.

“That's fine, I wasn’t really looking forward to it anyway.” Marinette answered.

“So how was your afternoon with Adrien? I knew you forgave him last night but I didn’t expect you guys to start hanging out so soon.” The brunette question.

“Honestly neither did I, but… I don’t know… its Adrien it's always just been so easy for us. My head just doesn’t know what to do anymore.” Marinette explained. 

“Well get ready to know cause tonight its gonna be a girls night. I gonna kick Nino out and it’ll be just you and me to go through everything interesting in your love life, since mine is boring I’m gonna live vicariously through you.” She boasted looking down at her phone “Oh the cabs here.” She grabbed Marinette’s arm and drug her out the door. 

“Cant wait” she responded blankly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't noticed I have no idea what a schedule is and I just kind of go with whatever I can. In the future I might come up with a more solid one but as of now I don't really, but I am hoping nothing is as long as my last break was.


	8. Fancy Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four go to supper and catch up with each other.

“Why do girls take so long to get ready” Nino whined as he stared down at his phone.

“It’s only been a minute, you look longer then that to walk over to the cab.” Adrien mocked.

“I wasn’t making anyone wait out in the cold though. They are just laughing at me probably staring out the window watching us freeze and be sad.” He continued to complain.

“Whatever you say buddy.” Adrien answers. He turned around and watches some of the cars pass by on the street. Leaning up against the cab he stares off into the city, something in his head wanted him to run to it, somehow fly over the streets. It got his adrenaline pumping just thinking about it, it felt like belonged there, above the city, watching Pairs from down below.

“Oh thank god!” Nino exclaimed as he walked over to the other side of the cab. 

“Oh please, your fine.” Alya chided as she followed Nino. He opened the door and Alya slipped into the back seat and Nino right next to her.

When Adrien turned around his heart actually stopped. Like there was no possible he will ever be able to breath again. The color of the dress fit her perfectly. Her hair was lightly curled just enough to make perfect waves that framed her face. She had little make-up nothing outrageous just a bit to enhance her already beautiful features.

It took almost a full minute before he realized he was staring at her like an idiot. “Um, you, uh, you, uh, look… wow.” He stuttered. Smooth Agreste, smooth. He stumbles over to the door and opens it up with the same bowing gesture they had done the night before.

“Thank you” she giggled while staring down at her shoes.

Welp he was done for. That sound actually killed him, he will be the shell of a man from now on.Who needs free will when you can just listen to that sound, amazing, beautiful, perfect sound. His new goal in life is to hear that sound as much as he possibly can. Ugh this is gonna be a long night.

She walked over and slid into the back seat next to Alya. Once she was safely in he shut the door and climbed into the front seat. 

The drive to the restaurant took about Ten minutes. Ten minutes of waiting so he could see her again. She was right behind her, he heard her talking, hell he even talked to her, but it still wasn’t the same.

When they stopped outside Adrien all but jumped out of the cab and opened up Marinette's door. He did his bow as he held his hand out for her to grab as she stepped out of the cab.

“You know I forgot how much of a gentleman you are” she teased dropping his hand as soon as shewas fully out of the car.

“Well that's just apart of my charm.” He joked closing the door behind him.

“Why can’t you be that sweet to me.” Alya complained staring at Nino

“Well because Adrien is a freak of nature and actually belongs in the 1920’s” Nino answered as they made there way to the door. 

Before Adrien had the chance Marinette once again opened the door for him and copied his bow. 

He laughed “Well thank you mila- Mari.” He said returning her bow with the worst curtsy he could manage.

She stared at him for a minute with a confused look on her face before that damn giggle came out again.

“Why can’t _you_ be that sweet to me?” Nino copied looking over at his girlfriend.

“Because you don’t deserve it.” She answered sticking her tongue out at him.

They made there way inside and up to he maître d’ “Hello Monsieur how can I help you today” he said looking up at Adrien.

“We have a reservation for four under Alya Cesaire.” Alya answered pushing her way past Adrien. 

“Of course Mademoiselle right this way.” He explained as he lead everyone deeper into the restaurant. 

They reached the table and Adrien rushed to pull the chair out for Marinette before she could do it herself.

“Listen I’m not complaining about all this but you know I can sit down on my own?” Marinette teased 

“Oh I’m sorry I’m just used t-“

“No I'm not saying its a bad thing.” She laughed “I’m just making fun of you being a decent person.”

“Well if it gets to much just tell me and I’ll stop.” He responded while he sat down.

“Oh believe me I will.” She answered. “So Alya tell us why we are all here.” She asked turning her attention back toward the table.

“Ok, so this morning when I got to my interview, half way through I got a call from one of my professors who said they had a job for me with an actual paper. When I asked why me they said it was because of my Ladyblog, because it's going to be a giant article about Ladybug and Chat Noir that will be run on the anniversary! I get to co-write the biggest article of the year! It's gonna be on every single akuma victim up until Hawkmoths defeat and we will even interview the first responders and possibly even Hawkmoth himself!” She finished with the biggest smile on her face.

Adrien tried to smile and be happy for her but, Hawkmoth is Gabriel, Gabriel is his father. Someone who he shares half of his being with. An evil vial man who hurt so much of Paris, so many of his friends were traumatized from it. Alya is going there willingly.

“Alya that’s amazing.” Nino exclaimed kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, that’s really great I’m so happy for you.” Marinette agreed.

Adrien just sat there forced smile and tried to be as happy as he could for his friend. He clenched his hands on his lap trying to calm down. He doesn’t have any right to be this upset he needs to actually be happy about this for her. They have all been so nice to him since he’s reached out to them. 

Something squeezed his hand and his eyes snapped down to them. He followed the arm back up to Marinette, his vision was blurry like he was trying to hard to concentrate on her.

“Are you ok” she whispers squeezing his hand a bit harder.

“Yeah,” he manages to get out “I just need to, ah head to the bathroom real quick.” He practically jumped out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom.

He burst through the door relieved to see that it was empty. He walked over to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. 

His eyes wide and crazy looking, his face pale, and sweat dripping down his face. He turned on the cold water and splashed some of it on his face. He looked back up at the mirror and started breathing. 

He faintly heard a knock at the door, he was just trying so hard to just focus and breath. He needed to calm down so he could go back. 

“Adrien?” A voice questioned. He saw the door crack open slightly his eyes snapping over to it in the mirror. He stared at the door as it slowly opened until he could see a little bit of the persons face. 

“I’m fine Mari I’ll be out in a minute.” He answered shakily not taking his eyes off her. 

“Is there anyone else in there?” She asked daring to open the door a little farther.

“No but seriously I’m fine.” He repeated moving his eyes back to his face.

He heard the door shut and assumed she had left. He felt something touch his arm. He looked down at the hand on his arm and back up to the face of the owner. 

The calm blue he stared into made his breaths even out as soon as he met them. 

“I’m ok, lets head back ok?” He suggested once he was sure his voice wouldn’t fail him.

She nodded back her face still not convinced but not wanting to pry.

They made there way back to the table. Once they were back Alya and Nino gave them a look questioning look but didn’t go any farther. 

They finally ordered drinks and food and talked until it all arrived. 

“Oh Mari, how was your meeting with Cholé?” Alya asked.

“Honestly it was so freaking weird. She actually listened to me, no snotty remarks or anything. Even after we finished with measurements and started talking about the dress she actually took in a lot of my advice, and right before I left she actually apologized for how she treated me in school. She said she said she was jealous of me? It was just an overall weird experience.” She explained taking a sip of her wine.

“She actual meant that though she was jealous that you could make friends easier so she took it out on you. I think she just wanted to be your friend but had to much pride to say so.” Adrien explained. He knew a lot of Cholé’s secrets and she'd probably kill him If she knew he had said anything.

“Like I said, weird” Mari added.

When everyone was done they stayed a little longer drinking and catching up, everyone just kind of recapped what they’ve been doing since graduation. 

Adrien had found out that Mari and Alya had started university for fashion and journalism respectively.Nino had taken a different route and is working nights at a club and saving money to record his own songs. He was really making a go of making a music career. 

“So Adrien what’ve you been up to?” Alya asks while filling her glass back up.

“Eh nothing really. I still model off and on and haven’t really found anything else I’ve wanted to do I think traveling would be cool. Ive never really been anywhere, at least been able to leave the hotel anyway.” He explained.

“We should all go on a trip!!” Nino exclaims, he is on his 5th glass of wine and from the way he is slouched over in his chair you could tell. 

“Thats a great idea!” Alya agreed “We could go in May after classes are done and I’m done with this paper we gotta start planning.”

Adrien glanced to his side to see Marinette had her arms on the table and her head resting on them. 

He chuckled as he nudged her with his arm. When she made no attempt to stop him he knew she was gone. 

“Mari gotta get up we are planning a trip!” Alyaa whispered across the table.

“I think it's time we all head out actually they are gonna be closing soon.” Adrien said and he placed money down on the table to pay for all the drinks.

“Aw party pooper.” Nino said sticking his tongue out at him.

“Nah its just called being sober.” He laughed “I'll wake up Mari you guys go get a cab please.”

They put up not objections as they both stood and walked toward the door. He turned his attention back on the sleeping girl to his left. How many times is she gonna fall asleep while hanging out with him. 

“Mari, we gotta go.” He said shaking her gently.

“Don't wanna, I sleep here now.” She muttered.

“Yeah somehow I don’t think the staff would appreciate that.” He teased while pulling her up from her seat.

“Rude” was all she said as he helped her walk toward the door. 

When they reached the cab he helped her get into the back seat with her slouching against Alya. He got back into the front seat and gave the directions to the girls apartment. 

When they got there Nino and Alya climb out there side and that left Marinette completely passed out. 

Sighing he sat her up and picked her up bridal style. Without moving her, her arms reached around his neck and she cuddled in to him. He shut the door and made his way to the building. 

He was about to step into the building when someone down the road called for Alya. 

“Lucas? Dude hey!” Alya screamed before letting the door shut before Adrien could get inside.

“What are you guys up to.” He asks look around at the group until his eyes land on the sleeping girl in Adriens arms.

“We were celebrating, now we are getting put to bed I believe.” Nino answered looking back at Adrien. 

“Ah, being the sober ones never fun. I guess I didn’t take Mari as a lightweight.” Lucas laughed still looking at Marinette.

“She usually isn’t but she was tired today so she wanted to sleep instead of party.” Alya answered making her way back over to the door.

“Oh well that makes sense I guess” Lucas said “Well I hope you guys start stopping in again it's getting boring at night. But I gotta go so tell Mari I said hi.”

“We will bye Lucas.” Alya yelled making her way back to the door. 

Once they had made it into the apartment Adrien walked to the back of the apartment to the bed rooms. He opened the last door in the hall and was relieved when he saw the fabric and mannequins in the corner. He turned on the light and set her down on the bed. 

He couldn’t stop looking at her face. Somewhere between diner and him setting her down some of her make-up had smudged, just some around her eyes and lips, but it made her more beautiful then he had thought she was at the beginning of the night. She looked real now, like the girl he had met in school who loved making fun of him and kicking his ass in games, this is Mari.

“No she has to wear jammies she can’t sleep with a dress on silly.” Alya said as she walked into the room.

“Well I'll let you handle that then. Is there anything else you need before I leave?” He asked as he walked to the door. 

“Nope should be it. Thank you Adrien.” She said.

“Anytime.” He replied.

He walked down to where he left his car and drove back to his own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't plan for Adrien to have an anxiety attack in this chapter but once I started typing it i couldn't stop. I based it mostly off of my own nothing to major. Let me know if any of you have questions. :)


End file.
